


Worth the Wait

by omgitsaddyc



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: A Little Banter, El and Erik can't stop crying, Infinite Cheesiness, M/M, Rebuilding Dundrasil, Royal Nonsense, Wedding, i can't stop crying, infinite fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsaddyc/pseuds/omgitsaddyc
Summary: Eleven and Erik help rebuild Dundrasil, and Erik finds his place alongside the new prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was inspired by a post on tumblr about people wanting to be proposed to with fancy knives, and my brain ran away with it. Shoutout to NedrynWrites for having my back and giving great writing advice. Check their stuff out. As always, let me know what you think! You can find me on tumblr at omgitsaddyc. Enjoy!

Erik and Eleven stood at the top of the stairs leading up to what was left of Dundrasil’s castle, bedrolls and supplies strapped over their backs. 

“This is going to take a long time.” Erik huffed, setting his stuff down. He looked over to Eleven and his expression softened. He was beaming.

“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it.”

It was extremely hard work, rebuilding not only the castle but the buildings in the surrounding town to attract people and businesses to come back after so many years. But every time Eleven stopped to watch Rab, his motivation was restored. He’d never seen the man so happy, with such a spring in his step. Help had arrived from all corners of Erdrea, and Eleven felt truly blessed to have made so many good connections over the course of his journey. “You’ve already done so much for us, let us help you regain what you lost all those years ago. The Luminary deserves a home.”

**  
**

__________________________________________

****  


Erik’s legs dangled from where he sat atop the newly built retaining wall, swinging idly. His brows were furrowed in thought. Eleven hauled himself up and sat next to him, nearly startling him off the ledge.

“Sweet Goddess, what the fu- Oh hey El, It’s just you. What’s up?”

“Just checking in, princely stuff. What about you?” He said, looking up at Erik through his lashes. He knew exactly what sort of look to give to fluster his best friend.

“Well, uh...I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about that. How do I...fit into all of this, when we’re done? I can’t imagine the Prince of Dundrasil has a place for an ex-thief on his court.” He trailed off, wringing his wrists with uncertainty. The thought of being sent away once they were done with the rebuilding haunted Erik and had kept him tossing and turning in his sleep for weeks. He wanted to be wherever El was. That was how it had been for the past year and a half and he didn’t want it to change. Eleven quickly picked up on his self-doubt and wrapped his arm around Erik’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were worrying about this? I’m sure you’ve tortured yourself about it for weeks, haven’t you?” Erik nodded, letting out a small chuckle. He held his hands up in front of him, surrendering. 

“Yeah, you got me.”

“Well, I’ve actually been thinking about it too, and I think I have the perfect thing for you. How would you like to be my royal advisor?” He asked, batting his eyelashes again in an attempt at persuasion. Erik gave him a look of confusion.

“And what could I possibly advise you on? I know nothing about ruling a kingdom.” He said, his hands falling limp in his lap. Once the town was complete he really wouldn’t have a use for him. El laughed softly and grabbed one of Erik’s hands.

“You’re my partner, Erik. To the end. I can’t really do this without you. It’s just a title, but I really do value your opinion on things. You don’t have to be an expert.” Erik squeezed his hand, a broad grin on his face. 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me. I’m in.”

**  
**

__________________________________________

****  


It had been an entire year since Dundrasil was officially rebuilt enough for normal life to commence. Merchants, chefs, and crafters of all kinds had returned to the town to begin a new life. Some were survivors from the horrifying attack 20 years ago, others new arrivals excited to start life in a new kingdom. Eleven had moved into the castle along with Rab, and had agreed to serve as the Crown Prince until it was his time to take the throne. Erik had moved into the castle as well, his official title the prince’s advisor.

After a year of getting used to living and doing as royals do, Eleven decided he wanted to partake in an ancient tradition. Warriors proposed to their partners with intricate weapons they either smithed themselves if they had the talent, or had commissioned especially for their betrothed. Luckily for Eleven, he’d spent plenty of time at the forge during their journeys that he was confident enough in his own abilities to make the perfect token of his love. 

He checked the time and closed the door as quietly as he could, jumping out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice close by.

“Where are you sneaking off to at this hour?” Erik stood, leaning against a column with his arms crossed, an ever present smirk on his face. It wasn’t like Eleven to sneak around - he wasn’t very good at it. His face flushed in embarrassment, he couldn’t let the secret slip and ruin what he’d already spent weeks trying to perfect. He thought fast, abandoning his previous plan to steal away to the forge he’d hidden in the cellars for a few hours. 

“I was…going to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Do you wanna come?” He asked, offering his arm. Erik’s suspicion faded, he bought it for now. El did have a pretty rampant sweet tooth.

“Yeah, actually. I would. Lead the way, my Prince” El elbowed him in the side.

“I told you to stop calling me that. It’s weird.”

**  
**

__________________________________________

****  


A few more weeks passed, Eleven sneaking down to the cellars either very late or very early in the morning, excuses of royal duties or early training at the ready if he was discovered again, and he was. Erik was far more perceptive than Eleven gave him credit for, and he could definitely tell something was up. Eleven wiped his sleeve over his brow and turned the very delicately shaped dagger over in his hands. It was small but fierce, and strikingly beautiful, just like Erik. He ran his finger over the inscription and breathed a sigh of satisfaction. It was complete. 

A week had gone by, but to Eleven it was the longest week he’d ever lived through. He hid the dagger in his dresser, under a bunch of poofy shirts with high collars he hated, constantly worried it would be discovered. The sooner he could present it the better. It was imperative that after all his hard work it remained a surprise. 

They were hosting their friends for a reunion get together that night and weekend. It had been quite a while since they had all been together, and both boys were excited to catch up with friends and family. 

When they arrived one by one, they continually complimented the town and castle, and how quickly they were able to get it all back in working order. Erik embraced Mia and twirled her around, despite her protesting. He reassured her that she had a room already made up for her, and that as soon as she was done at L’Academie she could also call Dundrasil her home if she chose. 

Eleven was tense through dinner, and Erik couldn’t form a valid reason why. They were surrounded by friends and family, it wasn’t like he was entertaining some old, boring dignitaries. He squeezed his knee causing him to jump and bang it on the table, rattling silverware and startling everyone. Veronica whispered something to Serena and they started giggling, Jade gave them a hard side-eye.

“Aye, could ye at least wait until dessert t’ get handsy there?” Rab chided. They both blushed a deep shade of pink and Erik excused them for a moment. They hurried down the hallway, El’s shoulders practically shaking with anxiety. Erik pulled him aside once they were out of sight and earshot.

“Hey, are you alright? You’re acting really strange.” 

Eleven’s laugh was strained, and only deepened the worry lines on Erik’s face . He extended his hand and tried to push all of the swirling feelings down. He felt like he was going to pass out or throw up. Or both.

“Will you follow me?” He asked shakily. Erik took his hand skeptically, allowing Eleven to lead him to the greenhouse. 

The sun was still shining albeit sinking quickly, painting the sky with oranges and pinks. Eleven guided them to a bench in front of a beautiful tree about to flower. Fear bloomed in Erik’s chest. Was he finally going to tell him he no longer needed him? Was he going to ask him to leave? 

The dagger in Eleven’s coat pocket felt like it weighed several hundred pounds. He took a deep breath and looked at Erik, butterflies erupting in his gut. Erik returned the gaze with a mixture of curiosity and concern. It wasn’t like Eleven to make such a big deal over something. El took his hands in his and gulped down the panic, turning to face him fully. 

“I know you’re not one for titles, but we’ve been settled for a year now, and there’s an underlying reason I’ve brought all our friends and family to the castle.” He began. 

Erik’s grip on his hands tightened. He could read Eleven entirely too well. Nonetheless he let him continue, trying to keep the bubbling emotion inside him in check. Eleven took another deep breath and released Erik’s hands to reach into his inner jacket pocket and remove the sheathed dagger. He gently placed it in Erik’s hands.

“Did you make this? For me?”

He held it for a moment before unsheathing it. When he did, the breath caught in his throat. It was the most beautiful weapon he’d ever seen. It was dainty, but made of orichalcum making it extremely durable. There was a delicate design etched into the blade, and the hilt was adorned with carvings inlaid with aquamarines. Erik stared for a while, turning it over in his hands until he eventually found his voice.

“El, this is beautiful. How long did it take you to-” Erik put two and two together in his head. “Wait. Is this what you’ve been sneaking around doing all this time?” El nodded happily. His secret was out. He pointed to a small spot on the hilt, close to where the blade began.

“Did you read the inscription?” 

Erik leaned in close and immediately began to tear up. It was the date they met in the dungeons, or at least what they guessed was, and the words “Partners - Until the end”. When Erik looked back to Eleven, he was kneeling in front of him, his own tears welling and blurring his vision. He took Erik’s hands in his once again, to keep his own from shaking. His chest swelled with joy. 

“Erik, will you marry me?” 

He laughed - emotions flowing too freely to respond verbally. He grabbed El by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. After a few moments of elated sobbing, he pulled back far enough to place a soft kiss to his new fiance’s lips. 

“Yes. Of course I will.”

****

**__________________________________________**

They made their way back to the dining hall, earning some looks and wolf-whistles from their friends. 

“Oi, and what have you two been off doing? If it’s what we’re all thinking save us the details.” Veronica teased. The pair laughed, walking back to their seats. Erik threw her a sneer. El stood at his place, asking for everyone’s attention. He wound his arm around Erik’s waist, pulling him close. 

“So, I’ve invited you here today not only for a reunion, but also to invite you all to our wedding, one year from today. We hope to see everyone there.” Before El could finish, their friends began to cheer and clap. Erik blushed and leaned his head on El’s shoulder, enjoying the moment.

“My brother’s getting married? Gross.” Mia chimed in, slouching in her chair and crossing her arms. Erik shot her a look.

“Quiet over there, or we’ll make you the flower girl.” He threatened with a smile, breaking out into laughter when she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

Their friends all offered their congratulations and offered help with planning. Serena and Jade had already planned their next trip in to help choose colors and fabrics, Veronica offering to help with the menu. Sylvando insisted on being their fashion advisor as well as securing entertainment, vowing there wouldn’t be a dry eye in the house after he was done with them. 

Erik’s head was spinning, he had no idea this much went into planning a wedding, let alone a royal one. Thank Yggdrasil for their capable friends. El squeezed his hand under the table for reassurance. Quickly enough, rough plans were made, and they ate, drank, and danced well into the evening. 

Once everyone was settled in their guest rooms, the freshly engaged couple retired as well. El stepped out of the bathroom and stretched, thoroughly exhausted from the evening’s festivities. A giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he felt light enough to fly. He climbed under the plush comforter and quickly slipped into Erik’s waiting arms. He snuggled his head into the crook of El’s neck, breathing in.

“You’re wearing far too much to consummate this.” He quipped, pulling El’s sleep shirt up and swiping his hand over his abdomen. 

“You know that’s after the wedding, right?” He laughed, turning around so they were face to face. Erik scoffed.

“Whatever, we’ve already broken that rule anyway. Indulge your new fiance” He purred into Eleven’s ear. Goosebumps broke out along his arms, and a shiver climbed its way up his spine. He slipped a thumb under the waistband of Erik’s sleep pants and tugged his hips forward, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Be careful what you wish for.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY FRIENDS! Y'all thought this fic was a one-shot, huh? Well joke's on you because I had to write some wedding fluff.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Sylvando gracefully slid into the chair across from the newly-engaged couple. They only had six short months to plan and pull everything together.

When El had laid out the schedule of things that needed to be done by the spring, Erik got an instant headache. El reassured him that all they had to do was make a few simple decisions and the rest would be taken care of, but it was still overwhelming. He was grateful to have El to keep him grounded. He supposed to the Luminary, a little wedding planning was nothing compared to saving the world.

The sound of Sylv clapping his hands got their attention. “Okay dears, what are we thinking about colors? The royal tailor is all ready to go, and I promised him I would have answers by the end of the day. So, no one is leaving until this vision is realized!” he announced, throwing his arms out in a flourish. He motioned for them to lean in, multiple fabric swatches splayed out on the table. Erik folded his arms on the table and rested his head down with a thunk.

“Just make me a dress coat. I don’t really care what color it is.” 

Sylvando raised an eyebrow and scooted his chair in to get a better look at Erik. “Well, _someone_ is a grouchy groom.”

Eleven bumped Erik’s shoulder with his own, his brow furrowed in concern. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to.”

Erik looked up to meet his eyes and immediately regretted it. El was trying his best to hide the hurt, but Erik knew him far too well at this point to miss the glint of disappointment. He sighed and sat up, dropping his hands to tug at the hem of his coat. 

El’s breath was caught in his throat as his mind began to think up the worst possible things Erik could say. Maybe he really didn’t want to get married. Maybe all of the planning was just pushing him further and further away… He snapped out of his spiral when Erik finally spoke.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I’d love nothing more than to be married right now, but all the preparation, the fancy stuff...it’s way out of my wheelhouse. If I had my way we’d do something small with just our friends and family, but I understand that’s probably out of the question marrying a prince.” He let out a breath and gave El a small smile, the weight finally off of his shoulders. 

El visibly relaxed, slumping back against his chair. That was much better than he was expecting. 

He wrapped an arm around Erik and pulled him in as close as he could. “We’ll compromise. We don’t have to go completely over-the-top. And our family and friends will be right up front. When we’re up there just focus on them and more importantly…” He tilted Erik’s chin up so their gazes were level. “Focus on _me_.” He leaned in for a light kiss, their lips barely brushing before he released him and sat back.

Sylvando gently cleared his throat and interrupted their moment by sliding a piece of paper across the table to Erik with a wink, poking him in the elbow with the corner. “Take a look at this, I had the tailor draw it up. We can change the color, but I think it would suit you well.”

Erik picked up the paper and was taken aback at how much he really did like it. A simple pressed white shirt, open collar with a bright emerald green sash tied like a cumberbund at the waist. Over top was a striking deep blue overcoat, stitched along the edges in intricate swirling patterns with shimmering gold thread. It had a high collar, and buttoned shut at the waist. 

Sylvando’s smile stretched from ear to ear. He knew he’d nailed it when he saw the sketch earlier that afternoon. 

“So, does it have your official approval, our soon-to-be consort?” he asked, batting his eyelashes expectantly. Erik handed back the paper with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, it does.”

El leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Erik from the side and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Erik snorted. This was just the first of many decisions he knew he’d have to make in the coming months. But seeing how happy it made El, he decided that making some small decisions and throwing his opinion in here and there was well worth seeing that smile. He just had to remind himself how wonderful life would be once the whole event was over. Once they could retire to their shared chambers and just be Erik and El. Nothing more and nothing less. 

__________________

_Two weeks later..._

They found Serena in the kitchens, shoulder to shoulder with the head baker. She turned and greeted the pair with a sweet smile, powdered sugar dusting her upper lip. The baker wordlessly handed her a napkin and she wiped her mouth clean with a blush before speaking.

“Oh I’m ever so sorry for the mess, but everything here is so delicious! Eleven, your baker is very skilled! They were able to recreate my favorite cake from Gondolia. It tastes exactly the same!” Her eyes sparkled and El laughed, he really did miss Serena.

“Well that’s great news. What do you have for us?” They pulled two stools up to the counter, and Serena placed several plates out with small samples of cake. Erik nudged El’s arm to go first.

“You know I don’t have much of a sweet tooth. I’ll let you narrow it down and then I’ll jump in, deal?”

El nodded and tried things at Serena’s direction, eventually narrowing it down to a single plate with three samples. He slid the plate over to Erik with a nod. “I’d be happy with any of these, so you pick your favorite.”

Erik looked down at the plate, carefully picking up the small bite-sized piece of cake between his fingers. The first one was fine, nothing special. The second was a little better, but the fruit filling was a little too sweet for Erik’s taste.

The last one was probably the best piece of cake he’d ever had. 

El could tell as soon as Erik started to chew. The way his eyebrows shot up signaled that they’d found a winner. He reached over and grabbed his chin lightly, reeling him in with a sly grin. “I forget what that one tasted like…” 

He kissed Erik, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip to request access. It was quickly granted, and El had to remind himself they were in the presence of one of their friends and a member of his royal staff, pulling back before he got too carried away. Flushed, he looked at Erik, his smile unwavering. “Yeah, that’s the one for sure.”

Serena turned around and took the empty plates, completely unaware. “Have you decided?”

El squeezed Erik’s hand under the counter, fingers interlocked. “Yeah, we have. Thanks for your help, Serena.”

__________________

_Two weeks later..._

They met Jade out in the gardens, seated on a bench with a leatherbound book on her lap. It was still strange seeing her in full princess garb instead of her traveling clothes, but she looked happy all the same. “Good morning to the both of you! Have a seat.”

She motioned for them to join her on the bench and cracked open the book. Inside were all sorts of pressed flowers with a brief description of each scrawled beneath them. She gently handed the book for El to page through.

“So, do you have any ideas for colors?”

They looked at each other, faces both equally confused.

“That’s fine, but we must have a sprig of white heather in both of your boutonnières.”

Erik and El turned their confused looks to her, and she began to laugh.

“Honestly Eleven, haven’t you studied up on Drasilian tradition at all? It’s good luck. And it'll make your grandad happy." 

El paged through the book, finding the flower Jade mentioned. It was simple yet elegant, the perfect accent to anything else they chose. He showed Erik, and received a nod of approval. 

"Yeah, of course." He handed the book off to Erik to look through, and decided to take a walk around the gardens for inspiration. Dundrasil’s fairly temperate climate allowed for many different types of flowers to grow in the gardens, making for plenty of choices. 

He stopped at a lovely bi-colored flower and held it delicately in his hand. It was a deep purple around the center, and faded to a bright blue around the edges. The petals were wide and overlapped one another, mixing the colors beautifully.

Jade appeared behind him so silently he almost accidentally picked the poor flower right from its stem. 

"That's a primrose. It's said to mean everlasting love. Quite fitting."

"It's perfect." He stood up and admired it for a moment longer before he took Jade's arm and made their way back to the bench where they’d left Erik. El returned to his seat beside him and peeked over his shoulder. 

"Find anything you like yet?" 

Erik passed the book into El's lap, opened to a burgundy flower labeled "red chrysanthemum". Underneath the flower was simply scrawled, "I love you." Erik met El's eyes with a grin. "Can't get any simpler than that! It's true though. Always will be." He grabbed El's hand, his finger tracing over El's ring finger. It was only a few months away, now.

El hummed beside him. "It's very pretty. Stunningly so. Just like you." He leaned in to kiss Erik's temple. "So dark red, deep purple, and blue accents. Sounds pretty nice."

Jade nodded in agreement. "I'm shocked, you actually managed to pick colors that don't clash. And here Sylvando was worried. He doesn't give you two enough credit."

__________________

_Two months later…_

The dining hall was empty except for Veronica and a small army of chefs. They gave her a wave as they entered the room, each taking a seat at the table.

El knew this had the potential to turn into a shouting match, so he took the liberty of sitting between Erik and Veronica. They sat at the banquet table, a handful of chefs on the other side with covered platters.

“I've kept the food relatively traditional considering you both lack the refined palate of normal royal cuisine and 'picky' over here won’t eat anything with more than two spices or anything he can’t pronounce.”

Erik leaned across El to scowl at her, but underneath the act she was right. They were used to bland stew made from whatever they could scavenge on the road, and the occasional hot meal at an inn. They'd slowly begun to expand their tastes with the rebuilding, chefs from all over lending a hand to help get the once mighty kingdom of Dundrasil back on its feet one meal at a time.

El took a liking to anything hearty, a touch of spice, and plenty of breads. Erik, on the other hand, preferred lighter things in terms of flavor, and rather enjoyed seafood.

Veronica motioned for the chefs to display the spread, and she swore she could hear their mouths watering. 

"Good _Goddess_ did you skip breakfast for this?!" 

El gave her a sheepish smile in return. "...Maybe."

Erik twirled his fork between his fingers and pointed to the platter closest to him, looking at Veronica with a raised eyebrow. 

"That should suit you. Grilled shrimp over linguini with a light lemon butter sauce on the side. Courtesy of Gondolia." She nodded to the chef with a smile. 

It did suit him. He had to stop himself from taking more than a few bites, scooting the plate over to El. "Trade me or I'm gonna eat this whole thing." 

El obliged and took Erik's plate, handing him his own. "Mine was a roast with baked vegetables. Basically stew without the broth."

He enjoyed that too, the meat tender enough that it fell to pieces with little effort from Erik's fork. He didn't even mind the seasoning for once. He was impressed, Veronica really did take everything into account.

When all of the plates had been sampled they narrowed it down to three, and Veronica gave them a pleased nod. 

“This should be more than enough for a decent spread. For once you were both completely competent, I’m impressed!”

__________________

_Three months later..._

Two more weeks. Time had flown incredibly fast, and in the blink of an eye the wedding was already around the corner.

The closer it got, the more excited Erik grew. Watching it all come together made everything suddenly very _real_, and the fact that he'd soon officially be El's husband made his heart swell with joy.

El watched his fiance's mood become lighter and lighter as the days went by with his own growing excitement. As soon as they'd confessed their love as teens on the run, all El dreamed about was one day getting to marry him. And in two more short weeks, that dream would become a reality.

They'd both changed quite a bit since their days on the run, but only for the better. El had never felt this close with anyone and likewise for Erik. Having someone who knew him well enough to anticipate his needs and care for him selflessly was beyond amazing. Erik watched El take care of everyone else day in and day out, so being the one that got to take care of him in turn was an honor. 

And now, as they stood facing one another with their hands joined in a formal dancing stance, even Sylvando teared up at the love he could feel in the room. That was...until El stumbled and Erik stepped on his foot. 

"Don't worry about it, darlings. By the time we're done here it will be second nature."

He waited for the flustered couple to reset their stance, then reset the pin on the record player. The song began to waft back out into the ballroom, and El took the first step, leading Erik into a beautiful formal dance.

Rab wandered his way into the ballroom and pulled up a chair beside Sylvando. "I followed the music. I plum forgot today was the dance rehearsal." He watched El twirl Erik around the room, his sash whipping around his waist. "They look beautiful, Sylvando. You've done a great job. I can't imagine there'll be a dry eye in the house with these two."

"Speak for yourself, dear. Having such a beloved family member officiating? Oh, I hope everyone remembers their handkerchiefs!"

As the song drifted to a close El and Erik slowed to a stop, looking over at Sylvando expectantly. He mimed wiping a tear from his eye.

“That was absolutely gorgeous. Do it just like that, and they will be eating from the palms of your hands.”

__________________

_The Day Of..._

Erik awoke to an empty bed, hopefully for the last time ever. He didn’t put much stock in tradition or superstition, but Eleven did. They’d stayed in separate rooms, and were forbidden from seeing each other until the ceremony for good luck.

_Luck_. Everything revolved around luck with all of the traditions and sayings. They didn’t need luck. They had something much more steadfast.

He rolled out of bed and shucked off his sleep pants, making his way to the bathroom for a wash. Once clean he shrugged on his robe, towel wrapped around his hair. Just as he was about to get comfortable in bed for another half hour or so, someone knocked at the door.

“Come in!”

Mia and Serena waltzed in looking chipper with a platter of pastries and coffee, along with a basket of...something. Mia set the tray of food on the table, but not before swiping her favorite for herself. Serena set the basket on the bed, pulling out what he assumed were grooming tools. If he didn’t know any better he’d say some of them looked like torture devices.

Mia plopped down beside him on the bed, her hair already braided and pinned into a beautifully intricate updo. Serena must have had an early start this morning. Mia eyed his robe with a smirk. “Nice look, princess.”

Erik swatted her before reaching over to the nightstand for a fresh muffin. “Royal life looks good on me and you know it.” She stuck her tongue out in response. Serena lightly cleared her throat, holding up something that looked like a tiny knife and some sandpaper.

“Give me your right hand, I’m going to clean up your nails.”

Erik obliged, moving the pillows so him and Mia could sit back comfortably as Serena worked. They caught up on each other’s lives, things going well for Mia at school while it was planning and other royal duties as usual for Erik. As the conversation trailed off, Erik got serious for a moment.

“You know you have a room here, right? You always will. You could come back- come _home_ for summer break and spend some time here with us. Jade visits pretty regularly, she’s already started begging me to let her teach you some spear techniques. Although I told her you’d probably be more interested in the claws…” Erik was cut off by Mia flopping on his chest, pulling him into a tight hug. Her voice was muffled in the pillows, as well as the sniffle she tried to hide.

“‘Course I’ll come back, stupid. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Erik patted her back with his free hand. “Glad to hear it, kid.”

Nails manicured and hair thoroughly brushed, Erik finished tying his sash in the mirror. He grinned at his reflection, running a hand through his hair. “I clean up pretty well, huh?” Mia rolled her eyes and Serena gave a warm smile in return. She perked up as if suddenly remembering something.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Your flower.” She pulled a small box from the basket, Erik’s chosen red chrysanthemum inside. She gently pinned it to his lapel and stood back to admire the whole ensemble. “It is rather lovely. Ready?”

He nodded and took her arm while Mia took his other, and they headed down for the ceremony.

__________________

El woke on the other side of the castle to a loud knock at the door.

“Come _on_ El, get up! Today is not the day to sleep in!”

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, padding his way over to open the door. Jade and Gemma stood on the other side, arms crossed. They pushed their way past him and into the room, making themselves comfortable on the unmade bed. “Goodness, it’s about time. We’ve been out there for at least five minutes trying to wake you. I was about to get Rab to come unlock the door and dump a pail of cold water on you.”

El was very grateful it hadn’t come to that. Gemma shoved him into the bathroom and threw a towel at him before shutting the door. “Get washed up, then we can get started!”

Ten minutes later El sat on the bed, hair drying in a towel while Jade filed down his nails. Gemma sat behind him and carefully unwound the towel, taking the damp strands of hair in hand. “I was thinkin’ two braids to frame your face, and we’ll tie ‘em back like a little crown. It’ll help keep your actual crown in place! And t’ think, a few years ago we were climbing the Tor, fightin’ in your backyard with wooden swords...and now you’re getting married! Oh, it’s so exciting.”

Jade hid a giggle behind her hand. “It is quite funny to think about how far we’ve all come since then. Erik especially. He was quite scrappy when we first met. Although I can’t blame him, I did kick him in the face.”

Gemma gasped and broke into giggles. “You didn’t!”

Jade grinned back, her eyes smug. “I did. And that was _before_ I found out he was dating my little brother. Intuition, I guess.”

El’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, he remembered it well. It had taken some pretty intense convincing to keep Jade from kicking him in the face all over again when she found out they were a couple.

El turned his head back to try and look at Gemma. “Speaking of royal weddings…” He winked, and her face broke into a flush, pink blooming under her freckles.

“What about ‘em?”

Her face said more than enough. He laughed and turned his head back so she could finish up the braids. “Just speculating on the next one, is all.”

Gemma tied the braids in place and scooted to sit beside him. “Let’s just worry about this one for right now.” She gave his hair a little tug for emphasis.

“Alright, fine. But I at least better see you and him on the dance floor with us.”

Gemma began laughing, so much so she almost started to cry. “You’d think being a prince and a knight he’d know how to dance! Oh, that sure was an adventure. I had sore feet for a week.” She wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked worriedly at Jade. “Oh, did I smudge anything?” 

Jade swiped a gentle thumb under Gemma’s eye. “I’ve got it, don’t worry. And don’t forget to let Faris know he’s a lucky man.”

El nodded his head in agreement, and Gemma flushed just a bit in embarrassment.

An hour or so later El stood in front of the full-length mirror and straightened out his collar. He looked sharp in the emerald green coat trimmed with purple and gold, traditional colors for a Drasilian royal. Jade stepped in beside him in the reflection with his boutonnière in hand. “May I?”

She pinned it on his lapel, the lovely blue and purple primrose a nice contrast against the green of his coat. “It’s perfect. Now come on, let’s get you down to the gardens.”

__________________

This amount of formality hadn’t been seen in Dundrasil since Irwin and Eleanor’s wedding twenty-some years ago, and the citizens were more than thrilled to celebrate not only the Prince’s wedding, but also the Luminary’s. As the sun rose high in the sky signalling noon, guests began to take their seats within Dundrasil’s royal gardens. There was a large, wooden archway set up in the center, woven through with vines of purple and blue flowers of all shades and sizes.

A string quartet began to play once everyone was seated, their attention turned to the aisle as the wedding party made their way down and to their seats in the very front row. As soon as the last pair, Mia and Gemma stepped up to walk, Erik and El saw each other for the first time that day. They stood staring at each other in mutual shock before realizing the music had changed and it was their turn to walk. El held out his arm and Erik hooked his through, giving El one last dazzling smile before they turned to begin walking.

Once at the archway they turned and faced each other, joining hands. Erik looked across at El and squeezed his hands, his eyes beginning to water watching El’s water as well. He cracked a shaky smile that caused El to giggle, and the sound warmed Erik’s heart like the sun. This was really happening. He was really about to marry the man of his dreams.

He couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks at the realization. Mia was safe and happy, the world was saved, and now he was finally getting his happy ending as well.

El sniffled and produced a tissue from his sleeve, offering Erik one as well. He took it with a nod of thanks, they were already both messes before the ceremony even began.

Rab stepped up to his podium and beamed down at the boys, the most proud he’d been since they started rebuilding. He cleared his throat and began.

“Welcome to our humble kingdom of Dundrasil, and thank ye for joinin’ us today for something very special indeed. We’ve all gathered here on this beautiful spring day to join the Crown Prince of Dundrasil, my grandson Eleven to his beloved, fellow savior of Erdrea and the Prince’s Advisor Erik, in blessed matrimony.”

El turned to look out at the crowd and smiled wide as he spotted his friends, family, and countless others who had come back to live in Dundrasil once it was complete. When he looked back to Erik, his heart swelled so much that he pulled him in for a kiss without a second thought, until he felt Rab swat him with the rolled up parchment of his speech.

“Aye not yet! Seems the prince can’t wait, so we may as well move this along…”

There were a few chuckles in the crowd and El moved back to his spot with a blush, mouthing a _sorry_ to Erik, who only grinned back in reply. He wasn’t sorry.

"Now then, do you Eleven, take Erik here to be yer lawfully wedded husband?"

He looked at Erik like it was the first time. With a light blush on his face, he replied. "I do."

He repeated the same to Erik, who quickly replied, "Of course I do." He squeezed El's hands in his, running his thumb over the top of El's hand as if to say, calm down, _it's just me. It's just us._

After a lovely reading, Rab gestured for Gemma to come forward with the rings. "Gemma dear, if you'd please."

Gemma walked up with an intricately carved box and handed it to El. He pulled her in for a hug, whispering in her ear. "Thank you so much. You look lovely." 

She pulled away and gave him a teary-eyed smile. "You both look so handsome, and so happy." She reached over to give Erik a hug too before returning to her seat. El opened the box and took Erik's, handing him the other.  
They repeated after Rab together, hands shaking and voices wavering. El held eye contact as he slid the ring on Erik’s left hand, smiling wide as Erik did the same.

“I take you my heart, at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honor through all that may come, through all our lives together.”

After the rings were exchanged, they held up their right hands, palms pressed together. Rab pulled a red satin cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around their joined hands before saying a short prayer. “May ye always lean on each other, in good times and bad.”

El took a deep breath, he knew this next part was going to be the hardest for him to get through without losing composure. There was nothing wrong with openly crying at one’s own wedding, even for a prince, but he wanted the words to be firm and clear. Just like his love for Erik. He took Erik’s hands back into his own, fingers gently intertwining in a silent reassurance.

“And now the vows. Now remember lads, these words aren’t to be taken lightly. You’re stuck for life. Still wanna repeat after me?” 

El looked up at Rab with a nod, his shoulders shaking with giggles. “Yes, I’m sure.”

He silently thanked his silly grandfather, he needed that break in the mood to crush his nerves. El looked back at Erik with conviction, and spoke his vows perfectly.

“I, Eleven, take thee, Erik, to be my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to Yggdrasil’s holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.”

Erik wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, fresh tears still spilling. “Shit, I shouldn’t have gone second.”

He laughed, sniffling as he took a deep breath to get himself back under control. Erik had a much harder time delivering his vows with the same grace Eleven had, but it didn’t matter. El felt like his heart was going to explode in joy as he listened to Erik promise his life to him, his own tears now freely falling.

Rab dabbed at his damp eyes as well watching the two. As he looked out over the crowd, it looked like everyone else had the same feelings. There wasn’t a dry eye to be seen. He clapped his hands together with a wide smile, the ceremony now complete.

“By the power vested in me as reigning King of Dundrasil, I now pronounce you wed.” He gave a pointed look to Eleven, the expression soiled by his cheeky grin. “_Now_ you can kiss him.”

El didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Erik around the waist and pulled him in, Erik’s arms wrapping around El’s neck in return. The audience broke out into claps and cheers, flower petals floating down from the balcony above as they shared their first kiss.

“And now without further ado, The Prince and Prince Consort of Dundrasil!” El looked at Erik with the biggest smile before he grabbed his hand and they began to make their way down the aisle. Once at the end, they stopped to greet and thank each and every one of their guests before heading back into the castle for the banquet.

__________________

The food was fantastic, Veronica wasn’t kidding. Soon after eating and a glass or two of champagne, the newlyweds were called up for their first dance. They walked out to the center of the ballroom hand in hand (they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands since the ceremony), and as soon as the music began they were gliding along to the lilting piano and strings.

Erik blinked up at El as they moved. “Can’t believe this is real.”

El kissed him just before moving apart to twirl him around. “Believe it, because it is. You’re all mine now.”

They finished their dance with another kiss and a bow as everyone applauded. As the next notes began to play, Erik beckoned Mia and El motioned for Jade to join them on the dance floor. They took up their positions and began their next dance, sweeping past each other in a graceful loop.

Jade looked to El with a wide grin. “You look like the happiest man in all of Erdrea. Marriage looks good on you, little brother.”

El giggled, his cheeks flushed from the champagne as well as the sheer joy flowing through his veins. “Thanks, it feels amazing. Even better than I’d ever thought.” He looked over to where Erik and Mia were dancing, his eyes getting a little misty when he saw Erik wipe at his eyes.

“Way to cry literally all day so far, Erik.”

He wiped his eyes and began to laugh, shoulders shaking under Mia’s hands. “Speak for yourself.” He reached up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

She shook her head, trying not to laugh. “Shut up.”

She looked so grown up done up like she was. She’d really become a lovely young woman.

“I’m really proud of you, you know.”

She snorted. “You’re just a fountain of feelings today, huh?” She felt a little guilty giving him such a hard time, but he knew that was just how she expressed her feelings.

“But...thanks. It’s all thanks to you and your friends, anyway.”

Erik tucked a stray hair behind her ear as they finished the dance. He bowed and kissed her hand with a soft smile. “No...that part was all you, kiddo.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch, couples dancing merrily and plenty of food and drink to go around. Eleven, Erik, and their friends recounted moments from journeys past and hopes for future ones. Afternoon faded into early evening, and the party began to wind down with guests bidding the new couple farewell and best wishes.

The sudden sound of a downpour on the roof made Eleven jump.

Rab slapped his hand on the table with a hearty laugh. "Och, Rain on yer wedding day! It's good luck!" 

El looked at Erik in a silent question, and he nodded with a grin. They bolted for the front gates, guards scrambling to get out of the way as they shoved the palace doors open and ran out into the rain.

They grabbed each other, almost knocking foreheads as they collided in a messy kiss. The rain pelted down, soaking their hair and clothing, but they didn't care. When they broke apart El took his hand and spun him around in an impromptu dance, their boots splashing in the puddles on the stone walkway. 

Everyone else made their way to the front gates to watch in amusement as the prince and his new husband danced in the rain like they were kids. Jade looked at Rab and offered her hand, which he took with a chuckle. Serena dragged Veronica out despite her grumbling about ruining her hair, and Sylvando shoved Hendrik until he was barely past the archway, one final and purposeful shove putting them both out into the downpour. They all circled around the newlyweds and danced their cares away, laughing along and enjoying the warmth of friends, family, and love. So, so much love.

El pulled Erik in by his collar and kissed him again, the wetness from the rain making their lips slide together effortlessly. Erik gripped the back of El's coat like a lifeline, his heart and soul lost indefinitely in the depths of his love for this man. 

When they parted he ran a hand through his soaked and stringy hair, brushing Erik's off of his forehead as well. Tears welled in his eyes as he gazed at his brand new husband, his partner for life, his everything.

"I love you. Forever."

Erik took his hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"I love you too. Always."


End file.
